


351

by imimmortalagain



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, i love these two, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: He knew that he felt it. That he loved Geordi. Perhaps he was capable of love in a way that humans hadn't conceptualized. Perhaps he loved in the way Geordi saw. Different. Beautifully, perfectly so. But whatever the reason was he loved Geordi. He wanted Geordi. He needed Geordi. And Geordi needed him. Wanted him. Loved him, too.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	351

Shore leave was perfect when they could get a cabin like this. No people for miles, nothing in their vicinity but lakes, trees, and mountains. Beverly had suggested it, as it was where she and Deanna always chose their romantic get aways. 

Nothing to hear but the wind in the trees, the roar of the fireplace, and the soft call of the classic _1435_ by Selfish Things lulling them into peace. They had only the light of the fire to go by, dancing across their features as they spun in slow circles.

"Data," Geordi sighed, his nose resting against the crook of Data's neck, "Have I ever told you that I love you?" His hands were clasped behind Data's neck while Data's hands gently rested against Geordi's hips. 

"Yes, Geordi. You have told me exactly 349-"

"It's a figure of speech, Data." A smile crept about his face. 

"Geordi, I love you, too." Data didn't know how it was possible but he knew that he meant what he said. He knew that he felt it. That he loved Geordi. Perhaps he was capable of love in a way that humans hadn't conceptualized. Perhaps he loved in the way Geordi saw. Different. Beautifully, perfectly so. But whatever the reason was he loved Geordi. He wanted Geordi. He needed Geordi. And Geordi needed him. Wanted him. Loved him, too.

Geordi pulled Data closer, hugged him tighter. Data leaved a small kiss on his cheek in a way that he knew Geordi melted for. Geordi pulled back from his neck and leaned forward, letting his lips graze Data's, the familiar rubber taste stoking the burning fire he felt for him. 

The kiss was slow, passionate. Lips dancing against lips as the the firelight brought the room alive. As sparks flew in Geordi's gut. He wanted to be here forever. For as long as he could.

Once Geordi needed the oxygen more than he needed the contact he pulled back keeping his forehead on Data's. Data could feel Geordi's hot breath upon his lips and he couldn't help but pull him tighter. To smile, almost.

"I never want to leave your side," Geordi told him, "I love you, Data. I love you.

"I love you, too." Geordi rested his head back into the crook of Data's neck and they continued the slow rhythm back and forth for as long as they could. They had all night and they were going to use it.


End file.
